Know Why SasuNaru
by State Kunoichi
Summary: A young Kunoichi simply adores the 6th Hokage with a passion, but can't stand to see the former traitor of the village so close to him. When she sets off to spy on Sasuke, she may actually see something she never would have suspected...or forget! SasuNaru


**Know Why**

**WARNING: **The following content is rated NC-17 and contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai content. To those who do not like yaoi and/or the pairing SasuNaru, just leave and do not leave any bad comments. Thank you.

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto and related characters. Aside from the OCs in here (Ryu, Shinta, and Chris), all characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, the creator of the Naruto Series._

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man! You're a pervert!" Ryu yelled.

Chris shot her head up from the book in surprise. The three genin, Ryu, Chris, and Shinta, were taking a break from training. While the other two boys were drinking water, Chris was the only one reading. The title of the book was "Icha Icha Heaven. Based Off of the Greatest Series Ever 'Icha Icha Paradise.'"

"Hey! That's not true!" she snapped back. "I'm only reading it for one reason and one reason only!"

She whipped the book around and pointed to the author of the series: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh right. The Sixth Hokage," Shinta said.

"Man, I forgot he wrote such a perverted book." Ryu sighed.

"Naruto-sama is not a pervert! He just wanted to keep the series of "Icha Icha Paradise" alive from his greatest teacher, Jiraya the Toad Sage, one of the three Legendary Sanin."

Ryu took a sip of his water and spoke while wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, but wasn't he a major pervert as well?"

"Un. He would always spy on the woman's bath right? I think there's a rumor that said the Third Hokage was a bit perverted as well."

"Yeah, and Konohamaru-sensei also said his old sensei Ebisu was a closet pervert. If we're not careful, our village won't be known for its power but rather the number of perverts running around."

"Both of you stop thinking like that right now!!!"

The birds in the nearby trees flew off from Chris' screaming. The other two unfortunate boys only sat in silence and fear.

"Naruto-sama didn't write it for the content so much. He wrote it to keep the book alive. Our Hokage, Naruto-sama, loves our village and everyone who lives in it. He's keeping his sensei's book series going, he's remodeled the Sacred Cemetery for all people who have passed on, and even rebuilt the ties of the Hyuuga clan of the side and main branches."

Chris held the book close to her chest and gazed up at the sky.

"Our Hokage has a big heart. He looks out for everyone and he doesn't want anything in return. He says he's very content with everything he has now. But I still worry for him, though. I wish that he had someone who could share love with him-"

"Uh-oh. She's fangirling over the Hokage again," Shinta whined.

"I am not!"

"Of course you are," Ryu sighed again. "We can see the drool. Give it up. I'm sure he already has a bunch of people lined up for him, like Sakura-san."

"That would be tough. Or Hinata-chan. She throws a mean punch for someone who looks so innocent. I know they spend a lot of time with him."

"He doesn't care for them like that!"

"Besides, if it's people close to him that worry you, then you really have to worry about one: Uchiha Sasuke."

Chris froze from hearing his name. Uchiha Sasuke. The man who the Hokage seemed to favor and care for the most out of all the people in the entire village. He went rouge and Naruto put all of his efforts to bring him back. After bringing him back, both were imprisoned by the advisors of Konoha; Sasuke sent away for being the missing nin; Naruto sealed away because of the beast that still existed in him. A bit of time after the advisors passed away, Tsunade brought Naruto out of his cage and made him a regular citizen again. Soon after, she deemed him the next Hokage. After making it to this dream position, Naruto did what he promised to do as soon as he reached this position: return Sasuke to Konoha, and as a real part of the village.

Damnit. He was a real problem. Sasuke went rogue, but Naruto wanted him back into the village. No one could deny the Hokage's orders, even with these being so unorthodox. Not only did he want Sasuke back as a citizen, he also wanted him to be one of Konoha's shinobi again. To make things even worse, Naruto wanted Sasuke by his side at all times.

_"Heh heh. If you guys don't really trust Sasuke unattended," Naruto chuckled, "then I'll look after him. I'll always keep an eye on him and smack him if he ever misbehaves. And if you want to see it in a different way, just think of me as Sasuke's sensei. After all, he's still a genin."_

_"Naruto," Shikamaru protested, "byou're/b technically a genin as well."_

_Naruto jumped at the comment, but quickly brushed it off while rubbing his neck and giving a large smile._

_"I guess you're right, Shikamaru. I guess that means we're still teammates, huh?"_

~*~*~*~*~*

Chris quickly walked through the crowd with a really annoyed expression on her face.

'Why does Naruto-sama have to have such a big heart?' she thought. 'He shouldn't be doing such preposterous things! Sometimes, Naruto-sama can be a real-'

"Dobe."

Chris jumped and saw the raven not 30 meters away from her. Uchiha Sasuke himself. But he wasn't with Naruto! Chris ducked behind a building and closely watched the untrustworthy man.

'That's Uchiha! But he isn't with Naruto-sama! That means he must have gone rogue again! Oh, how dare he play with Naruto-sama like that!'

Sasuke looked around with a seemingly annoyed expression. He looked up, at the different buildings, but he didn't find what he was looking for. He started to tap his foot in annoyance. Everyone else on the street tried not to look at him directly and avoided him enough to leave a very large ring around him.

'Why doesn't anyone stop him or report this? Are they just gonna act like cowards and let him go?'

Chris cautiously pulled a shuriken out of her back pouch. Sasuke looked a little bit more before turning his head. Seizing her opportunity, Chris jumped out from behind the building and took her stance to throw her weapon. Just then, Sasuke's head shot up.

'Shit! Did he sense me?'

She lunge her body, ready to throw her weapon.

"Sasuke!~"

Naruto appeared out of a puff of smoke and latched his arms around Sasuke's neck and jumped on his back. Chris' actions came to a complete halt. Everyone else on the street seemed to do the same.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke's head back a bit due to his own weight.

"Naruto, where were you? You're really late! About 15 minutes! Are you picking up Kakashi's old habits?"

"Hey! Don't talk badly about Kakashi-sensei like that! Besides, you're the one who got the meeting place wrong."

Neji suddenly appeared and walked up to the two complainers.

"Naruto, _you're_ wrong. You're lucky I was able to find him. Sasuke, he thought you were supposed to meet at the 'usual' bridge."

"Figures. You're still the same Dobe."

'Dobe?!' Chris repeated in her head. 'Hokage-sama should kick his ass for calling him that! How dare he?!'

"Ah! Shut it, Teme!"

'Huh? That's all he's gonna say?!'

"Hmph, his stupidity does shine through a few times, doesn't it?"

"You too, Neji?! Man, you're not helping!"

'What?! Neji-san also?! What is with this?! How can they treat him like this?'

Naruto looked over.

"Ah! Is that Chris-chan?'

'Shit! He saw me!'

It shouldn't be surprising, because now she was standing out in the open, but looking foolish because she still stood as to throw her shuriken.

"Hey! Come here!"

She had no choice. Chris walked over to her superiors, but keeping a fair distance from the Uchiha. Naruto didn't loosen his grip but stayed latched to Sasuke.

"Chris-chan? How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Naru-er-Hokage-sama!" She looked up once, but adverted her gaze back to the ground. Although Naruto's sweet face was up there, so was Sasuke's scary one.

"I...uh...I'm reading your latest book...and so far, it's really amazing...."

"What? You're still writing that stuff?" Sasuke interrupted. "And aren't you underage?"

"Eh heh heh...Ero-sennin would be proud..."

'What the-? Don't tell me Ryu and Shinta were right about his sensei?!'

"You know, you guys could try reading it. It's pretty good, right Chris-chan?"

"No thanks." Neji quickly answered.

"Do I look like Kakashi to you, Dobe?"

"No, but you sure are as aloof as he is. It wouldn't be much difference, Teme."

The two teammates bickered back and forth as Chris stood in a state of shock. She couldn't believe how her precious Naruto-sama was acting, and how he's letting that traitor talk to him.

"Alright! Let's go to Ichiraku's and you can get me some miso ramen!"

"First off: You keep eating ramen, you're going to get fat. And didn't you have miso for the past two days? Second: I see two perfectly healthy legs that can take you yourself, so get off!"

"Hey! I looked around the whole village for you and I'm tired! The least you can do is carry me there!"

"Naruto, I used my Byakugan and we came straight from the bridge. You didn't do anything."

"I don't care! I want miso ramen now!"

'Na-Naruto...sama...he's so childish...'

"Come on, Sasuke! Take me to Ichiraku's! Now! Take me! Take me! Take me! Take me! Take me!!!"

"...Fine."

Naruto tightened his grip to give Sasuke a brief hug and positioned himself for a piggy-back ride. He wore his huge grin, knowing he got what he wanted.

"Ah! Nice seein' ya, Chris-chan! And thanks for the support!"

The three men walked off to the ramen bar ready for their lunch. Before leaving her sights, Chris noticed something: Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

'N...Naruto-sama....He's in trouble!'

*~*~*~*~*~

"And it looks as though things have been going much smoother in the west district of Konoha," Sakura announced. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura were all gathered in the Hokage's office.

"That's really great, Sakura-chan. Neji, are things going well in the Hyuuga clan?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for asking. Oh, Hinata wanted to know if those breathing exercises worked for you?"

"Oh yeah! My body feels much better! Can you thank her for me, Neji?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to speak.

"The Kazekage, Garra, sent a request asking if he could use a few shinobi for assisting them on a special mission. It wasn't too serious, so the code wasn't that hard to decipher."

"Okay. Let me see the documents and I'll catch up with you on that later. Did he send any other letters? Any personal ones?"

The reports and small conversations continued between all of them, except for Sasuke, who stood off to the side and only kept his eyes shut.

"Okay! So I guess that's it! We'll just continue work tomorrow. Great job everyone!"

Naruto got up from his seat and everyone began to leave the room. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"But..."

Sasuke continued to whisper causing some color to appear in Naruto's cheeks. Neji turned around.

"The main family is planning to have a dinner party soon. Hinata would like for you to come, Hokage-sama."

"Eh?! Oh. Is Sasuke allowed to come?"

"Yes. She said she didn't mind that at all."

"Great. Tell her that I'll meet up with her tomorrow, okay?"

"Sasuke-kun, we should go get tea sometime as well, okay?"

Sasuke silently nodded to Sakura's offer. Finding that as an acceptable answer, Sakura smiled and exited the room with Shikamaru. Neji, however, was still lingering.

"Um, Naruto..."

"Sorry, Neji, but I still have something to tend to."

"...okay, but what about-"

"It'll take some time, so why don't you get something to eat. My treat."

Naruto was trying to push Neji away, and he took the hint. Neji gave a slight bow and followed the others out the door, shutting it behind them. Sasuke slipped his hands around Naruto's wrist and kissed his neck.

"Man, I thought they would never leave..."

~*~*~*~*~*

Chris hung from the ceiling waiting for Neji to leave the hallway. As soon as he was out, she dropped to the floor and crouched while pressing her back to the wall next to the door.

'If these people couldn't see that man for what he really is, then how can Naruto-sama be safe? They're too trusting. I'll have to deal with this myself.'

Something fell to the ground and sounds of a slight struggle could be heard from inside the office.

'Ah! Is he attacking now?! I was right!'

Chris started reaching in her bag when she heard some screaming.

"Sasuke! No!"

'Naruto-sama! He's in trouble!'

She had no idea what the situation was inside the room. She had to open the door just enough to see the other side. Chris carefully grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath. When her hand was done from shaking, she slowly turned the door knob ever so carefully. She had to hurry, but she didn't want to be spotted. This little bit of time seemed to be passing for an eternity. When the door was finally open, she slowly opened the door, praying that it wouldn't squeak. There was now just enough space to look in. What she saw was far worse than she imagined.

Naruto's wrists were tied and hanging over his head. His outfit had been ripped open exposing his smooth chest where his necklace was the only thing covering him. He was held in the chair which seemed against his own will, panting and moaning at what seemed to be attacking him from below.

'Oh no! He's already been tied against his will! And he looks to be in serious pain!'

Naruto squirmed in the chair, kicking and bucking, but his legs were being held down. Chris put her back against the wall again and started to bite her thumb in panic and deep thought.

'This isn't good. Naruto-sama needs help. Wait. I can't fight Uchiha! He's too strong. He's one of the village's strongest shinobi, of course under Naruto-sama, but he's got him tied up. I've just been a genin for a couple of months. I wouldn't stand a chance!'

Her hand began to move around some more in her bag.

'Hold on. I don't have to beat him. All I have to do is get to Naruto-sama. If I can free him, then he'll be able to handle Uchiha! But I'm nowhere near as fast as him. If I try to get close to Naruto-sama, he'll surely take me down...'

She pulled out two kunai and some wire.

'If that's the case, I'll distract him by making him come for me and I'll throw a kunai at the rope to cut it. I could still be harmed, but at least I can get the Hokage free by doing this. Game face on! Here I-'

Chris spun around ready for action.

"Ah! Sa-suke! Ah!!"

That was a new sound. Curious, Chris peeked into the room once more. Now that she thought about it, if Naruto wanted to get away, he could have used more strength or some other kind of jutsu. Still wondering with what was happening, Chris slowly stood up to get a better view with what was happening to him. His legs were actually being held in place, and someone was-

"Sa...suke...you're being mean! Ah!"

"You've been asking for this, Naruto."

The view was now clear. Naruto was...Sasuke was...Oh man! What a bad place to be in at that time! Was Naruto actually held against his will, or was he actually...enjoying this? Chris wasn't ready for ithis/i kind of action.

~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto moaned and squirmed as Sasuke was licking the head of Naruto's member. The raven made his way back up to Naruto's chest and began sucking on a nipple while twisting and pinching the other. Naruto couldn't do any more than moan with pleasure and call his lover's name.

"What's the big deal? You were the one who really wanted this."

*pant* "But...but you're the one who attacked me here. I don't want to do it in the office..."

Sasuke rubbed the tip of the active member and massaged the nipple he was playing with.

"You're the one who told everyone to leave...You could have easily said no. Besides, weren't you the one who was screaming "Take me! Take me!" earlier today?"

"Teme! I just wanted to get some ramen! You're such a pervert!"

"Hn. But aren't you the one who writes those dirty stories?"

Sasuke made his way back down and began licking the tip where his finger was once teasing. Seeing Naruto as cute as he was is enough to drive the Uchiha insane, making him crave for the blonde every second of the day. What he loved more was seeing his superior in such a submissive state. He's had a sickness for seeing others suffer before him and he still hasn't gotten over it completely, but he couldn't stand seeing himself hurt the one he loved most. However, he loved seeing his little kitsune moan and beg underneath him and that drove him wild. He figured since Naruto was by his side every day making him suffer from continuous erections, this was an even trade.

As Sasuke was stroking Naruto's length with his tongue, he wrapped his fingers around it and began to massage it very slowly, causing the blonde to gasp his name. His tongue moved up and down, leaving long trails of saliva mixed with pre-cum that his fingers picked up as they continued to move along Naruto. When they were nice and wet enough, Sasuke took his fingers away and began to insert one into Naruto's tight entrance.

"Ow! Sasuke-Ahhh!

Sasuke began moving one finger in and out at a slow pace so Naruto could get used to it. To take his mind off of the slight pain, Sasuke opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the blonde's length and began sucking.

"No! Sasuke! Don't do that!"

Completely ignoring him, Sasuke quickened the rhythm of his mouth and inserted another finger. Naruto threw his head back and screamed the raven's name more, arching his back as a way of encouraging him to do more. As he sped up, he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion before inserting the third and moved them in and out almost at the same pace as his mouth, until-

"AHHHH! NO! Not there! Ahhh!"

Naruto's sweet spot. After holding it in the whole time, Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke lapped up every drop and moved back up to passionately kiss the blonde, tasting every corner of his mouth and letting Naruto taste himself. When the raven broke the kiss, he left the blonde out of breath with his eyes begging for more.

*pant pant* "Sa...su...ke..."

"Don't worry," he said while lightly kissing his lips. "There's still more to come."

Sasuke lifted the cute Hokage up and quickly sat in his chair while placing his love in his lap. He pulled Naruto in for another heated kiss and undid his own belt and lowered his pants and boxers. They separated their lips, leaving a trail of saliva still connecting the two of them.

"Are you ready?"

Sasuke lifted his kitsune and lowered him while spreading his entrance for Sasuke to enter. Naruto cried and threw his arms on Sasuke's back as he could feel him getting deeper and deeper. Naruto rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulders when he was finally in. No matter how many times they did it, Sasuke was always too big for Naruto to handle. But after the pain disappeared, his anxiety would kick in. Sasuke would always take complete dominance and make sure he would leave Naruto in a puddle of satisfaction and pleasure.

"Sasuke...please...just stay like this for a couple of more minutes..."

"Sorry Naruto..."

Sasuke moved Naruto up and pushed him back down, causing him to moan.

"...but I can't wait any longer."

Sasuke lifted Naruto and pushed him down again and again while meeting him when he thrust upwards. He started slow but picked up speed after hearing Naruto moan for so long. Sasuke forced the blonde's legs wider so he could get deeper.

"Sasukeee!~"

Sasuke thrusted harder and harder, reaching deeper into Naruto until he found his prostate again. Naruto threw his head back and arched his back when he felt a shock of pleasure throughout his entire body. The raven smirked, finding this spot, and continued to hit it again and again with Naruto getting louder with each time they made contact.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck the best that he could and rocked his body against Sasuke's with each exhilarated thrust, causing the seme to actually growl. Each time their bodies collided made a slapping noise from their own sweat that drove the raven to go even faster. Naruto moved his head back and stared at his lover with lust covering both of their faces. Seeing Naruto's mouth drip from pleasure, Sasuke smashed his lips against the blonde's and forced his tongue in once more and played with Naruto's tongue.

Each boy was reaching their climax, forcing their bodies to move faster in excitement. The raven tore his lips away and pressed them onto the tan neck, sucking the skin with all force. Naruto rocked himself more and more, pulling at the black hair his face was buried into. Sasuke moved one of his hands to Naruto's length and began pumping vigorously.

"No! Sasuke!!! I'm about to-"

Naruto smashed his head against Sasuke's shoulder and bit his lip trying to hold in his screams. As Sasuke put in one final thrust, Naruto opened his mouth and screamed as he came all over Sasuke's chest. Feeling his little Hokage hit his peak and his entrance tighten a great amount, Sasuke did the same and released inside of Naruto. Their bodies twitched and their voices cried out as they continued to release from pleasure. When they were done, Naruto collapsed on top of his Uchiha and tried to catch the little air he could.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead as the two rested from their little exercise.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed in exhaustion. "Can you pull it out now?"

Sasuke slowly lifted the blonde out of his lap, letting his member slide out. Naruto's head began to droop in exhaustion when he was suddenly spun around and bent over his desk.

"Wha-? Sasuke?!"

"But I'm not done yet," Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto once more. Naruto grabbed onto the desk crying out in pure pleasure as Sasuke thrusted again and again. The sound of their bodies were messier than before thanks to the cum leaking out of Naruto's entrance. Sasuke took Naruto's hip in one hand and firmly grasped his length with the other, causing Naruto's back to arch and make him cry even more.

"God, Naruto. You're so tight! I love it!"

"No! You're too-Ah! Big!! AHHH!"

Naruto's entrance was growing tighter, making the raven thrust harder and pump the blonde's length even faster. Sasuke bent over and kissed the back of the tan neck making his kisses trail from one side to the other. Sasuke moved the hand that was holding the hips up to the kitsune's nipple and teased it until it became rock hard. Sasuke pushed even harder, breathing into Naruto's ear and arousing him even more.

"Sasuke!! Please stop! Or I'll die!!!"

Sasuke thrusted a few more times before removing his member. Surprised by his actions, Naruto turned around and looked at his raven-haired lover. Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's neck and met him in a heated kiss. Sasuke carefully lifted Naruto's body onto the desk without breaking the kiss. When their lips finally separated, Sasuke climbed on the desk and straddled over the little Hokage.

"You'll die?"

He calmly asked, placing one hand on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke lowered his lips once more and let his tongue dance with Naruto's. He nudged his length at Naruto's entrance and put it in all in one push. After Naruto settled a bit, Sasuke kissed the blonde's cheek and slowly put his other hand on Naruto's member, stroking it very slowly.

"I think I'm the one who will be responsible for your death, so it really doesn't matter."

Sasuke pulled himself out and pushed himself in.

"So why don't the two of us die together?"

Sasuke went into a rapid motion, spreading Naruto's legs as wide as possible. Naruto squirmed and yelled, desperately trying to find something to grab onto while enduring all of this pleasure. Seeing him suffer at this level, Sasuke bent over and let Naruto wrap his arms around his neck once more as he pumped Naruto's length even faster. Sasuke pushed deeper and deeper until he found Naruto's prostate once more and thrusted at that same spot over and over. Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke and clawed at the Uchiha's back while moaning and gasping for air at the same time.

Their climaxes were approaching. Sasuke bent over unable to say anything but give deep moans in Naruto's ear. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's back, giving him an even better entrance than before. Sasuke let go of Naruto's member and put both hands on his shoulders, pushing them every time Sasuke thrusted, going even deeper if that were possible.

Naruto, unable to endure any longer, tightened his grip on Sasuke and yelled his name at the top of his lungs. Coming over his own chest and belly, Naruto's entrance tightened a great deal making his lover shoot inside of the blonde once more. Their bodies twitched until they were done, and both collapsed on the desk, Sasuke resting his head on Naruto's chest. After a bit of time, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you so much, Naruto."

"Hmm. I love you even more, Sasuke..."

*~*~*~*~*~

Chris only stood at the door, unable to truly confirm what she just saw. Did her Hokage really just...with the....and they...but...

She felt something drip on her hand. She looked down to see a drop of something red. Now she could smell some kind of metal. Chris brought her hand up to her face and felt blood running from her nose. Oh God! Did she really see what she thought she saw? And liked it?!

She had no time to think about this. She had to leave without getting caught. Chris cupped her hands under her nose, grabbed the weapons she pulled out and quickly but quietly made her way out of the building.

*~*~*~*~*~

"You know," Ryu spoke loudly. "I heard a nasty rumor about Konohamaru-sensei where the first jutsu he ever learned was an inappropriate version of henge. Not only that, but the person who invented it is the current Hokage himself."

"Really, well I also heard that the Hokage's Jonin leader, Hatake Kakashi, was also a big pervert, since everywhere he went, he was reading one of those "Icha Icha Paradise" books."

Both boys looked over at Chris sitting by herself and looking up at the sky as if she were in a trance. Normally, she would have yelled at the two of them by now, but she only sat in silence.

"Oi. Chris-chan." Shinta poked his head over the girl. "You alright?"

Chris looked at the boy for a couple of seconds before she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You're really cute..." she whispered.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, Shinta. She obviously got dumped by the Hokage, so she's desperately trying someone else to find that void. Too bad you have similar features to him."

Chris turned around and looked at Ryu with the same dazed eyes.

"You're really handsome, too..."

"Huh?!"

"Okay everyone!" Konohamaru called when arriving at the scene. "I don't want you two fighting now. The Hokage is going to be inspecting the teams now, so try to be on your best behavior."

"That won't be too hard unless Chris here starts crying like a baby in front of him." Ryu smirked.

"Ryu, I swear to God, you keep talking and I'll shove this kunai so far up your ass people will mistaken it as you learning how to use the Kusanagi Sword!!!" Chris obviously snapped out of it.

"Oh wow. She got you good!"

"I said _try_. Can't you guys at least do that?"

"They're just as lively as ever!"

Naruto and Sasuke appeared just in time to see the team bickering.

"Naru- er...Hokage-sama! Nice to see you here!"

"Aww! How nice to hear you call me that." Naruto began patting Konahamaru's head, despite him being about the same size as him.

"Why don't you call me what you used to? "Naruto-niichan," right Konohamaru-chan?"

"Naruto-_niichan_?" Ryu repeated.

"Wow. That's embarrassing," Shinta added.

"Hey! Don't embarrass me in front of my team!"

"Why not? I think it's fun!"

Everyone cooperated in the fun meeting except for Sasuke, who stood silently on the sidelines, and Chris, who silently stood behind and watched. After what she just witnessed, what she just saw, she couldn't tell her precious Hokage how she really felt. He had already fallen for someone else and someone she didn't stand a chance against. Even after everything that had happened between the present Hokage and the previously missing nin, Naruto still held such strong feelings for Sasuke.

Chris pulled a scroll from her bag and fidgeted a bit. She looked up at Sasuke, still trying to evaluate him for her previous love. Then she turned her eyes to Naruto who was still teasing Konohamaru and enjoying himself. When the genin went on to tease their sensei about his past, Naruto took the time to stretch his back and take deep breaths. It was only for a moment, but Naruto's collar slightly moved to reveal a red mark on his neck, obviously from the day before. There was nothing she could do about it now. Naruto belonged to Uchiha, and Naruto was truly happy.

"Hokage-sama!"

Chris ran up to Naruto holding the scroll close to her heart.

"Oh boy," Ryu whispered to Shinta. "Here come the tears..."

Chris held the scroll out for Naruto. Naruto gave a confused look and pointed at himself.

"For me?"

"I wrote this. You can do so much and are very happy, Hokage-sama. I wish to be a novelist someday and enjoy this same kind of happiness you have now."

Naruto returned the smile and took the scroll.

"Thank you, Chris-chan! I'll be sure to read this and give an official Uzumaki rating!"

As Naruto was patting her head, Sasuke quietly made his way to the group and took the scroll from Naruto's hand.

"You actually wrote something? I can't believe you were inspired from this guy's writing..."

"Don't touch that!" Chris screamed when snatching it away. "That's Hokage-sama's gift!!"

Everyone stood in complete silence. No one, especially not a genin, ever shouted at Sasuke like that after returning to the village. Everyone was dead silent with shock written on their faces, except for her two teammates who looked like they saw a ghost. Quickly realizing what she had done, Chris quickly placed the scroll back into Naruto's hand and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"This is for you..."

Sasuke stared at her for a couple of seconds before hesitantly taking the present.

"I-it's my own special sharpening kit. It's different from the others because I made my own oil and the special sharpening stone, but it works much better."

Chris looked down with her face slightly red. Obviously this was something she never wanted to do, but she somehow ended up giving a gift for who she hated most. Sasuke continued to give her a confused look until Naruto nudged him to say something.

"Uh....thank you very much," he mumbled while bowing.

"Wow! What a great way to earn a great evaluation!" Naruto cheered. "You're also my last group, so I'll be sure to remember this."

Konahamaru and his group gave a bow unanimously as Naruto and Sasuke made their exit.

"Thank you for the gifts! See ya' later!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the village in silence while Sasuke looked at his gift.

"Why would she do something like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Chris-chan is a really nice person!"

"But she likes you. I thought she hated me with a passion."

"Well, I guess she saw something and had a change in opinion."

Naruto tried to pull off an innocent smile as Sasuke looked at him questionably.

*~*~*~*~*~

Chris watched Naruto and Sasuke make their way across the field.

"Did Chris-chan just give a gift to Uchiha?!" Shinta shouted.

"Chris, I thought you really hated that guy," Ryu asked.

"I did, but I think some things can change for the better."

"And what makes you think that?"

Chris turned to her teammates and smiled.

"I just do."

She gently took a hand of both boys without changing the smile on her face. Then, she placed both hands together.

"I think you guys can be closer friends!"

"WHAAAAT?"

END

Nartuo: Oh GOD! This is yaoi!

Sasuke: |||O_O WTF?!?


End file.
